


Let it Snow

by Althair



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Althair/pseuds/Althair
Summary: To a particular American, the cold was something he never really enjoyed. However, today he found himself enjoying it. Simply because it means that his lover cannot leave the house.





	

Alfred was never really one for the cold. It was too… cold. It meant freezing nights, icy roads, rushing into the house and never, ever wanting to leave. So, when the weatherman said that it would be snowing heavily, the American had groaned at his sour luck.

At least… Until the morning where, when he woke up, his lover was still home, in bed with him. With a really cute sleeping expression that he would never-ever have taken a picture of. Even if it was simply to look at later when he needed a small pick-me-up.

Honestly, at first Alfred thought he was dreaming. Arthur was always an early riser. Arthur was always on time. Arthur would work himself sick (then keep working!). Naturally, the dirty blonde’s first thought was that his husband was sick if he was sleeping in until 9:30, but after checking for a fever in the most subtle manner of kissing the other’s head, he found that there was no sickness. Or, in the very least no fever.

The next step was to assume that he was dreaming and to “go back to sleep” while cuddling the other male. Cuddles were always good. Dreaming or not. Besides, he was warm and warmth made everyone sleepy. Unless you’re Arthur, then too much warmth makes it impossible to sleep, but that was beside the point.

However, when he woke up again, Arthur was still there! But this time awake and softly smiling. “Good morning, Love,” the English male yawned, kissing the other good morning, like lovers do.

Alfred really didn’t know what to say at first. Arthur hadn’t said he was taking off work, even if it was Friday. “G-good morning,” he laughed, hugging Arthur tight, “I didn’t expect you to be home!”

Now it was Arthur’s turn to laugh, hugging the American back. Sleeping in had done him well, not nearly as grumpy. Even though he hadn’t had his morning tea quite yet. “I didn’t either, but it snowed so much that I couldn’t open the door. I called work and left a message saying that I couldn’t come today.”

Silently, Alfred thanked the snow for keeping Arthur home. “So that means I have you all to myself?”

“I suppose so,” the Brit hummed in response. Still half asleep, as he had only just woken up a little before Alfred did.

It took a tiny forever for them to really even think about getting out of bed, but nature called and Alfred happened to have the world’s worst bladder. Arthur waited on his lover. Still tired, after all he had been working overtime for the past few weeks.

When Alfred returned from the bathroom, they both realized they were hungry. So they had breakfast. After they sat at the table and had their meal, talking over holiday plans, they watched tv while cuddling on the couch. Spending the entire day together simply relaxed and happy in the other’s presence. Loving each other as two people in love should. What a good day to simply let it snow.

 

\--Happy Holidays Everyone--


End file.
